falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gipsy City
Gipsy City is a raider settlement in Sant Adrià de Besòs for Gipsy people. Based out of neighborhood La Mina, Sant Adrià de Besòs, Gipsy City takes a proactive approach to raiding in that they also protect settlement if paid to do so. The largest remaining raider group in Sant Adrià de Besòs. History La Mina in Flames (2077-2100) Before the Great War, the neighborhood of La Mina, was an urban neighborhood that had a high concentration of Roma population of which the youth caused a high crime only controlled by authority figures within the large gypsy families. After the nuclear bombing. The gypsies were among the first to plunder, such as Diagonal Mar or La Maquinista. The security forces could do little before the fierce groups of Roma looters who fought with the ability to engage in the fight against the system from their childhood. Over the years, La Mina was fortified and the family Patriarchs died of radiation poisoning or fights against the mutants being subjugated by experienced men in combat and pillage. Slowly these Patriarchs ended up becoming Warlords that only admitted into their ranks gypsies or mestizos with the exception of women of other ethnicities but for purely reproductive and pleasure purposes. The Gipsy City (2100-????) With the change to the 22nd century, Gipsy City was officially born with the creation of a territory that they protected with nails and teeth, reaching a toll to any caravan of commerce that tries to cross it. Due to their aggressiveness, they were soon in conflict with the newly formed People's Army which was aggravated by La Violacion. An event that although the present applaud, the most observant gypsies reject as an unnecessary and extremely brutal looting reaching the point of saying that it has been counterproductive because now the reputation of rapists, murderers and worse that does not benefit them. Equipment Gipsy City warriors are one of the better equipped raiders in the Catalonian Wasteland, but ultimately they suffer the same technological shortfalls and lack of skills that characterise many other Raider groups. Most of their weapons are unsophisticated, consisting of pipe guns or simple pre-war firearms, although their lieutenants might often carry more advanced automatic weapons. Culture The Gipsy City culture is mostly focused on Family and raiding but there are even divisions among these. Veterans Gipsy and Patriarchs are more fanatically devoted to the ideal of Family survival while most of the others are more in it for the raiding. The raiding side mostly stays down but when commanders are lax, savagery and butchery emerge once again in the Gipsy City. Tactics/Interactions Just like those that came before them, The Gipsy City are quick on their feet as they based their whole combat and raiding system off of being able to attack fast and quick and be able to make their plans fast and to always be accurate. They make sure they are lightly clothed and ready at a moments notice as Gipsy City are specialized in Semi Automatic and Bolt Action weapons as they know the right spots to take down their enemies and know which spot to shoot either to keep someone alive but down or to kill them quick and easy with no hassle. The Gipsy City are still human and have lost so many of their own over the years against their enemies and if a more technically Advanced enemy or one with their own unique and deadly tactics came along then The Raiding Party will have to adapt and hold their ground and protect their own. Notable Individuals Antonio Salazar. Antonio Suarez is one of the most familiar Patriarchs, he controls the area of the Port, which provides his people with a source of safe food. He had a past as a raider but his family stopped him from leading the looting and focused on the administration. Category:Groups Category:Communities Category:Places